BW102
* Closed * * }} Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! (Japanese: チーム・イーブイ出動せよ！ポケモンレスキュー隊！！ Team Moves Out! Pokémon Rescue Team!!) is the 102nd episode of the , and the 759th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 15, 2012 and in the United States on March 2, 2013. Blurb On their way to Vertress City, site of the Unova League, our heroes encounter a rockslide in their path. Ash and Iris try to climb over it, and it gives way under their feet! But a young man with an Eevee comes to the rescue, and his Espeon uses Psychic to float Ash and Iris out of danger. Their rescuer’s name is Virgil, and he—along with his older brother, Davy, and their father, Jeff—are part of the Pokémon Rescue Squad, dedicated to helping others in need. The squad consists of several teams, and Virgil’s team is called Team Eevee because it includes Eevee and all seven of its evolutions! Soon, the squad receives a distress call from a nearby dam. Davy flies there to investigate and discovers that the entire lake and the dam’s control room have been frozen, knocking out the power and trapping a worker in the elevator. He evacuates the other workers, but a wild Cryogonal’s attack traps him inside the control room with the door frozen shut! That means it’s Virgil’s turn to launch a rescue. Our heroes decide rescuing people with the help of Pokémon sounds like a great thing, so they come along to help! Virgil’s task is to recharge the emergency batteries to get the power back up and running. Iris and Cilan distract the five angry Cryogonal who are responsible for the crisis, and Ash and Virgil find the batteries and recharge them with the help of Jolteon and Pikachu. Once power is restored, Davy goes to investigate the strange noises coming from the control room’s basement. There he finds the cause of the incident: a smaller Cryogonal trapped behind some pipes! He frees it with his Darmanitan’s help, and then discovers that Virgil’s Eevee has made a tunnel to rescue him using Dig. Our heroes, Virgil, and Davy are soon reunited, and the little Cryogonal returns to its friends, who happily float away. The dam is thawed, the workers are safe, and thanks to Eevee’s heroic actions, it’s promoted as a full member of Team Eevee! Before saying good-bye, Virgil reveals that he and Eevee won all eight Unova Gym badges on their journey together, and they’re planning to enter the Unova League too! Ash looks forward to an exciting new rivalry as our heroes resume their trek to Vertress City. Plot On their way to the Vertress City, and come across a bunch of giant boulders that block the path. proposes to look for another path, but Ash thinks they can easily climb over the rocks and agrees. However, the boulders begin to move and fall into the cliff, causing Ash and Iris to fall as well. Just in time, they are saved by a man who has his use . The man introduces himself as Virgil, a rescue worker. The group thanks him and Espeon for saving them. Virgil explains that he is part of a rescue group with various teams and his team is called "Team ". He says he owns Eevee and seven of the Eeveelutions. The group becomes fascinated about this and they want to see his complete team, to which Virgil agrees. The group follows Virgil to his ranch. There, Virgil shows all the Eeveelutions he currently owns. Virgil explains about his past, that as a child, he got lost his forest with his very first Eevee. This Eevee evolved into and used to help him get out of the forest. This is the reason that Virgil became interested in training different Eevee. Virgil then introduces his currently unevolved Eevee (and the only female of the group), which is still in training. They suddenly hear an alarm and a helicopter piloted by Virgil's older brother Davy comes out of a nearby barn. Davy tells Virgil that he will head to the emergency at a nearby dam with his . The group then rush to the Virgil's father to hear about what happened. He explains that a has frozen the dam. Davy arrives at the dam and he has his Stoutland search for the location where the men are trapped in the building. They are trapped in a control house with a frozen door. Davy sends out his which uses to open the door. Davy leads the trapped men out of the building. The rampaging Cryogonal suddenly appears and freezes the door of the control house once again, now with Davy and Stoutland inside. Davy calls his father that he is trapped in the building. Virgil decides to go to help his brother and Ash and the group propose to help out as well. They arrive at the dam and Davy gives Virgil the location where he got trapped. Virgil sends out his which uses to melt the frozen door. However, Virgil finds that door is locked and sends out Umbreon and . He orders Glaceon to use on the keyhole while Umbreon uses Psychic to create a key. But then he finds out that the door is rusted. He sends out his to use on the door and it finally opens. They open the door but find that Davy is not there. It is completely dark due to the power failure, but Virgil has his Umbreon to use Flash. The group arrives at the power generator and find out that its batteries are low. Virgil sends out to use to power it up. Ash has help as well and together they manage to get the power back on. Meanwhile, Davy finds another worker at the elevator. After leaving the generator room Virgil, Ash and the rest of the group are attacked by a Cryogonal. Ash insists that Virgil goes on ahead while they stay behind and battle the Cryogonal. Virgil agrees and heads to the room that Davy and the other worker are trapped in. Meanwhile, Ash sends out and orders him to use Flamethrower. When the Cryogonal is hit two more Cryogonal appear. Ash and his friends run to get away from the Cryogonal. They find Virgil and notice that he is battling two other Cryogonal. Eevee s a hole and gets into the building in which Davy and the other worker are trapped. Eevee then leads them out through the hole after rescuing a Cryogonal trapped behind some pipes. Once they get out the Cryogonal notice that Virgil, Ash and his friends were only trying to help the other Cryogonal, as they thought it was being help captive. The Cryogonal leave and Virgil and Ash's Flareon and Pignite use Flamethrower to melt all the ice. They then go back to the ranch. As Ash and his friends are about to leave, they find out that Virgil is also attending the Unova League. Major events * and meet Virgil. Debuts Humans * Virgil * Davy Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Virgil * Jeff * Davy Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Virgil's; ×2; one seen in a flashback; ) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Davy's) * (Davy's) * (Davy's) * (Davy's; ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: / . ** This episode, also focusing on and its evolutions, aired less than a week after the announcement of this tournament. * This episode holds the record for the most amount of Pokédex entries in a single episode, with a total of nine. The scanned Pokémon were , its evolutions, and . * Virgil's uses during this episode, an attack it has been unable to learn since Generation I. * Virgil and his Eevee, along with the Pokémon Rescue Squad run by his father Jeff, are likely a reference to the 1960s TV series , which features a group of brothers using to save people in trouble in the same way as Virgil uses different Eevee evolutions to help those in need. One of the brothers was also named , and the rescue organization was run by their father , much like the Pokémon Rescue Squad. * Music from Zoroark: Master of Illusions is used as background music. Errors * When Virgil's Eeveelutions are presented to Ash, 's paws are miscolored. * When Virgil sends out all of his Eeveelutions to confront the Cryogonal, Glaceon's sherpa cap is miscolored. File:Virgil Eeveelutions.png|Glaceon's miscolored paws File:BW102.png|Glaceon's miscolored sherpa cap Dub edits In other languages |fi= |el= |zh_cmn= |nl= |de= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |ko= |sv= |ru= |no= |th= |vi= }} 102 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Team Evoli und das Pokémon Rettungs-Team! es:EP764 fr:BW102 it:BW102 ja:BW編第102話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第102集